Lubricating compositions are used to reduce friction between surfaces which are moving with respect to each other. The lubricant reduces the amount of intimate contact between the moving surfaces. The lubricant prevents contact between the moving surfaces thus preventing harmful wear to the surfaces. The lubricant generally lowers the coefficient of friction. To be effective, the lubricant, in particular a grease needs sufficient anti-wear, anti-weld and extreme pressure properties to prevent metal to metal contact under high load conditions.
Generally, most lubricants, have been based on petroleum oil although synthetic based oil lubricants have been used for special applications. Grease compositions contain an oil of lubricating viscosity and a thickening agent. Greases usually include various types of thickeners. Thickeners include simple metal soaps, complex metal salt soap and non-soap thickeners, like clays. Greases are typically made by thickening an oil with a thickener and the addition of additives for performance benefits.
Frequently lubricating oils and, greases come into contact with the environment through leakage, excretion of old lubricants during reapplication, general disposal, mechanical removal, water washout, thermal degradation and the like. The release of lubricants and greases pose an environmental concern. The development of grease-like materials which contain a majority of water and natural products will lessen environmental contamination or impact which would result through the use of currently used mineral or synthetic oil-based lubricants and greases. It has been discovered that an emulsified lubricant can be used in the some of the same applications as conventional lubricants and greases and is environmentally friendly, less expensive, less toxic and less flammable.